Fight with you Kousuke Kira Btooom!
by Shirochan36
Summary: Akira Fukushima a 6 year old child who was born with a broken family. One day when she got home, no one was there she found out that her mother left a note. she then ran away but soon found by a familiar young boy. will they still be bestfriends? or will things be different by then?
1. AUTHOR'S INTRO

**~AUTHOR:~**

 **Waahhh..soo yeah this is gonna be my first fanfic..since im new here, i apologize for my mistakes or grammars...For now imma just post my inrtoduction soo anyway I'll try posting every saturday If i can..hehee...and ohh I love sadistic characters soo yeah i love KOUSUKE!..soo hope you enjoy my story!**

 **I DO NOT OWN BTOOOM! or ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

 **THANK JUNYA INOUE! XD**


	2. Chapter 1: The First Time We Met

My name is Akira Fukushima, I'm still 6 years old as of today. I have Long Black Hair that reach my middle back and I have purple eyes..as always whenever i came home from Ohana Elementary School, I always end up in front of my Parents arguing to each other like it already became a part of my daily life. It wasnt easy at first listening to them complaining at each other but then soon i didnt mind nor bother them. Yes, as you can see i was born with parents who doesnt even care about me as long as i go to school, eat, and sleep. They are always busy in the morning and shouting at night, so there isnt any time left for them to care about me. My mother is a very busy businesswoman while my father is a bar owner. Because of my mom being busy, my dad always go to his bar flirting with other woman. How did I knew this? well let's just say I came to his bar to surprise him with my grades but then as soon as i went to his office i saw him kissing with another woman. Why I still haven't told my mom? That's because i was threaten by my own dad that 'if you told your mom about this im going to abandon you' yes that's what he said..since I dont want my family broken I kept quiet about it.

After hearing their argument i quickly went to my room and locked my door..i change my clothes then i later I started to put my headphones and started to play this new game called BTOOOM! I wonder how it became famous but ohh well...as soon as i finished playing the game, I then went to bed and sleep waiting for another day to come.

As the day i woke up, Silence met my ears and i knew for the fact that my parents are gone and already went to work. I quickly took a shower and change my clothes. Then I started to make my own breakfast. Yes, I cook for my own breakfast since nobody is cooking for me anyways not even my parents. I'm glad my grandmother taught me before she died or i would have starved to death!. As soon as i went outside i saw a familiar dark haired boy who seem to be the same age as me walking to school with the same uniform as me. _ **.I wonder If he's new, he didnt seem familiar to me anyway..ohh wait he just turn right when school is just at the left side!**_

"HEY! WAIT!" I ran off to him almost panting

"Isn't Ohana Elementary School that way" I said to him while pointing to the other side of the road.

"...yes.." he said.

"Ehh?" _**Wait? what? if he knew then does it mean i mistook him as one of the student there? but wait he did wear the same school uniform as mine..soo that means..**_

"EHHHH!? DON'T TELL ME YOUR CUTTING CLASSES EARLY THIS MORNING!?" I was too shocked that soo early morning this boy is already cutting classes O.O

"shheeeessshh why do you care anyway? your not my dad! leave me alone..your making me deaf! tch" as soon as he said that he continued to walk off..

"Ehh? HEY! COME BACK! CLASS IS ABOUT TO START YOU KNOW!" I just shouted it at him since he was already far away..but as soon as he left I sigh and continued to walk to school...

 _ **BOLD/ITALIC letters means what's the character thinking :3**_

 **SOOOO** **HOW WAS IT? well anyway i know that this is just all for now..I'M SORRY! also i really hope you all like it...don't worry I'll try to update soon! but before that...please dont forget to vote, comment, and share!**

 **imma sleep for now! Oyasumi minna-san!**


	3. Chapter 2: Promise

_**Why...Why does it have to be me...*sob*..This isnt fair..*sob* why?**_

 **[*FLASHBACK*]**

"Tadaima" I came home expecting my parents to be shouting and ignoring my presence again but today was odd since only silence met my ears as soon as i step in front of the hallway. _**Hmm that's weird maybe mom still working at this hour, i guess i should greet dad instead.**_

When I opened my dad's room [ **A/N: yes her parents sleep in different rooms since they always fight ]** all I see is emptiness filling the whole room. _**Ehh what the- what is this!?.**_ I inspect every corner of his room and there was nothing that i could find, his clothes, collections, and even the bed sheets are gone. _ **Mom..i should look for mom..no..i..i should look to her room too..**_ I ran to her room but as soon as i opened it\ the same emptiness i greet me but all i can see inside is a letter left on her bed. _**Wha- What's happening!?**_ just as I took the letter i then read it quickly.

 _Akira,_

 _I'm sorry if I too left you. I mean I couldn't stand it anymore. Being at the same house with a man who doesn't love me back isn't working at all. Your father, He...He already left us! and I can't even bear being there anymore. Just thinking about it makes me go crazy. I'm sorry dear please don't hate me for not telling you that i also left. This is also for your sake. I have to work here at America to be able to support you, my income at my work isnt enough for both of us. I'm sorry but don't worry I already called your Aunt to stay there. You remembered your Aunt Ako right? please bear with me 't worry i'll be sending you money through your aunt monthly. Im sorry and I Love You. Bye_

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

 _"_ Eh? This can't be..right? they..they just left me behind.."

After reading the letter, Tears began to form in my eyes. _**Why?...Why do they have to leave me!?...here all alone and even let that evil Aunt live with me!...**_ soon just thinking about everything that just happened today made me ran outside home. I continued running till I reach an old park. I sat on one of its swings recollecting my thoughts of what just happened. I stayed there for 3 hours till rain poured down on me. I was just frozen there.

 **[*END OF FLASHBACK*]**

 _ **Why...Why does it have to be me...*sob*..This isnt fair..*sob* why?**_

"They all just left me behind.." I already knew from the start that they didn't care about me but to just leave and abandoned me that's just-...my tears started to overflow in my eyes together with the dripping rain. Until soon enough the rain above me suddenly stopped. _**ehh?**_

" Oi! Do you want to die from a cold!?" I looked up to the voice that just spoke to me with puffy eyes. I then saw a the familiar boy with black hair and dark crimson eyes holding up an umbrella to stop the rain from pouring, I just shook my head at him.

"If you don't want to..then let's go over there" he pointed at a big octopus that seemed to be a tunnel. He began to walk and I just followed him behind, when we arrived we both sat together.

"Hey, you know you'll get sick with those in you" He pointed his finger at what i'm wearing with a slight tint of pink on his cheeks. "Here take this before you get yourself sick" He suddenly offered his hoodie to me. Processing on what he said i quickly took his hoodie and made him turn his head so i can change my wet clothes into it. "Tha..thanks" I muttered at him with my trembling lips.

"It's fine..sooo ummmm What are you doing here at this hour?" he said. I never spoke since my thoughts are still focus on what happened.

"Hey, I don't know what happened but everythings going to be fine" he spoke again and this time i turned my head at him.

"Ho..how?" I replied at him still trembling from the cold weather.

"hmm?" He spoke as if he was thinking. "Because I'm here..I'll be your support" He smiled at me.

"Wh-Why? we..we just met.."

"Hmmm? That's because i had this feeling of wanting to protect you." he said

"Ehh? What do you mean?" I told him. confuse on what he said.

"Well you see when i came here and saw you sitting on that swing not moving. as soon as i saw you I look at you as if you were soo fragile and felt the urge to protect you.." He said with a slight tint of pink on his cheeks. "So if there's something wrong then i don't mind listening".

After what he said i suddenly felt this warm feeling inside me that it made me feel comfortable being around him. I then felt my self smiled at him.

"Akira, Fukushima Akira is my name.." I told him. saying with the cold weather gone.

"Ehh? ohh uhh my names Kira Kousuke" He said flusterred that he forgot to tell his name. I just smiled at him and neared him feeling cold with the air that passed by. He noticed then and close the gap between us so that i wont get cold. feeling his comfort, I then told him about what happened and how i was left by my parents and about my evil aunt who will become my guardian from now on. He too opened up and I found out that his dad was abusing him and he has no courage to even fight back, I then discovered that he too played BTOOOM! and i also told him that i played it too. After the long hours that we've been talking suddenly something flickered on my mind.

"Hey, I just remembered something. Were'nt you that boy who's always absent in class? you know you'll soon drop out from class won't your dad get mad?" I told him when i remembered that he was at the same class as me. I knew this cause the teacher keeps on telling his name and how he isnt coming to class at all.

"Ahh" after hearing his dad's name i saw him tremble at his place. I then realized what i had said.

"Ahh ummm..gomen.." I apologize to him knowing that i said something wrong..

"That's fine. He already knew about it and got mad. But thanks for telling me..don't worry I'll start attending next week anyway." He said to me.

"I'm really sorry. And here you were the one who comforted me and yet I-" he suddenly interrupted me.

"I said its fine. Hmmm how about we make a promise?"

"Ehh? hmm what would that be?" I said wondering what promise would be.

"Let's promise together that will fight and live together till the end." After saying it he then smiled at me.

"Yeah..Let's promise then that'll we'll be together forever!" I said happy about the promise I then held my pinky finger. "Pinky Promise?"

"Pinky Promise!" He said as he held my pinky finger with his.

"Then from now on we'll be BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!" I told him giggling.

"yeah..BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!" He said it with a high-pitched voice. I laughed at this cause it sounded so funny, noticing this he also laugh.

after a couple of hours talking and laughing. The sun began to rise indicating that morning is almost up. Knowing this we both then began walking home since after that talking we knew that our houses were just a couple of blocks away. As we arrive in front of my house i smiled and bid him goodbye then i went inside and up to my room to sleep with a smile on my face since today is a weekend..

 **WELL That's all for now.. :) I'M REALLY SORRY I JUST UPDATED TODAY...Actually my exams are coming up this week so i wasn't able to update..But I hope you all will continue to vote, comment, and share..And since this is my first fanfic i would really thank for the people who read this..THANK YOU SOO MUCH!..i hope that you all like it! :)**

I'll update soon! but since its already night time imma sleep now! :)


	4. Chapter 2: Other Side of the Story

**Authors's note:**

 **IM SO SORRY!...I just updated right now since these following days i had troubles with the internet soo yeah..anyways here's kousuke's pov yeah! :) well anyways i made up new stories about the characters past too soo yeah..XD since i do not yet know much of kousuke's past set aside about his dad soo here it is..**

 ***KOUSUKE POV***

I woke up again early in the morning groaning not wanting to get up yet i had to since i don't want to make my father get mad at me since he told me to be out at home before he gets up. I feared my father ever since i was really small. I don't even know why but i grew up without a mother and an abusive father. _**Why did i have to be born?.**_ I thought to myself as i walk down the path. _**Tch why do i even bother to go to school anyways!.**_ Just as i turn to the right alley, a certain someone just called behind me.

"HEY! WAIT!" she ran up to me panting. I just raised my brow at her.

"Isn't Ohana Elementary School that way" She said pointing to the other side of the rode. _Geez so what?_ I thought but just replied her with a 'yes' obviously wanting to walk off. After i said that her face showed shock and confusion. _**Why does she have to bother anyway?.**_

"EHHHH!? DON'T TELL ME YOUR CUTTING CLASSES EARLY THIS MORNING!?" She shouted. _**The hell! this is getting annoying!.**_

"shheeeessshh why do you care anyway? your not my dad! leave me alone..your making me deaf! tch" as soon as I said that I continued to walk off leaving her behind yet she still continued to shout behind me.

"HEY! COME BACK! CLASS IS ABOUT TO START YOU KNOW!"

 _ **Who cares about school anyways! It's just full of annoying brats**_ _._ I walked off through the old playground. I usually came here whenever i dont feel like going to school or in the mood which is most likely almost everyday. I just sigh as i went above an octopus looking shell or tunnel or whatsoever. I just layed there the whole time and soon the time flows by i then knew school is done and i then went home.

~a few minutes later~

I arrived home and then went to my room and starting to play the new game called btooom! i know im still young and playing such games isnt good for a 6 years old like me. but heh why do i care anyways. I just love playing the game and looking at how these weak players get defeated by a 6 years old. after a few hours of playing I then turned off the game not wanting to be beaten by my father. Just as i turned it off my father came home.

"OII KOUSUKE WHERE ARE YOU!" I felt a chill ran down my spine knowing from his voice that his drunk. I just went to the living room letting him know my presence since im not allowed to talked back at him fearing for what might come.

"Oii cook me a meal will you!" I trembled in my place and just nodded. "BETTER HURRY UP!" he said as he threw a shoe at me. I then scurried to the kitchen and cook what was left from the fridge. As soon as I was done i then hurriedly went back to the living room but then lost my balance only for the food to spill on the ground. This cause me to froze knowing what will happen.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WASTING THE FOOD!?" I just sit up with my knees on the ground apologizing at him. "YOU THINK JUST A SIMPLE SORRY WOULD BE ENOUGH FROM WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!?" he said while kicking me by my side hitting my rib, I groaned in pained not wanting my tears to fall as he continued to beat me up. As soon as he was done he left me there and went to his room to sleep. I just lay there catching every breath i could and as soon as the pain lessened i then went to my room tending my bruising and making sure that i won't be making any noises as soon as I'm done i just sat there in my bed bringing up my knees together and just waited for my father to drift off to sleep. A few hours later i heard someone snoring beside my room. When i heard it I then took it that he was already in his deep slumber i then look out the window.

"It's raining hard.." I then grab an umbrella and slowly climbed down the window. I went to my usual place as always, the old playground. As I arrived at my location I saw a familiar girl sitting in one of the swings almost frozen. But then just looking at her made my heart ache like there's something inside it that i can't explain. _**She's so broken.**_ _.._ I thought to myself but then I snapped from my thoughts knowing that the little girl needs a shelter.

" Oi! Do you want to die from a cold!?" I told her as i went up to her with my umbrella. She just look up at me with red puffy eyes knowing that she was crying, she just shook her head a 'no' as a reply.

"If you don't want to..then let's go over there" I pointed at the big octopus that I usually hang out. I began to walk with her following behind, when we arrived we both sat together.

Sitting down I just stared at her looking at her features. _**She looks beautiful**_ _._ I thought to myself looking at her face and her beautiful long locks just as I look down I kinda blush and looked away knowing I stared too much.

"Hey, you know you'll get sick with those in you" I pointed my finger at her drenched clothes with a slight blush but I just shrugged it off and took off my hoodie to offer it at her. "Here take this before you get yourself sick". She look at the hoodie then took it quickly. I then turned around for her to change. "Tha..thanks" She whispered but barely audible for me to hear.

"It's fine..sooo ummmm What are you doing here at this hour?" I said. She remained silent yet I still continued.

"Hey, I don't know what happened but everythings going to be fine" When I said that she the turned her head at me.

"Ho..how?" She replied still trembling.

"hmm?" I spoke thinking that I wanted to protect her. "Because I'm here..I'll be your support" I said and smiled.

"Wh-Why? we..we just met.."

"Hmmm? That's because i had this feeling of wanting to protect you." I bluntly said feeling heat rising at my cheeks.

"Ehh? What do you mean?" She said seeming confused.

"Well you see when i came here and saw you sitting on that swing not moving. I look at you as if you were soo fragile and felt the urge to protect you.." I said still slightly blushing. "So if there's something wrong then i don't mind listening".

After what I said, she smiled. Her smile was warm and so innocent that made my heart beat faster.

"Akira, Fukushima Akira is my name.." I snapped my thoughts at this.

"Ehh? ohh uhh my names Kira Kousuke" _**Ahh damn! I forgot to introduced myself**_. She smiled and scooted closer at me noticing her shivering I also scooted beside her. Feeling comfortable she slowly opened up at me and same goes for me and we quite learn a few similarities like playing a game BTOOOM!. After the long hours she suddenly spoke up about something.

"Hey, I just remembered something. Were'nt you that boy who's always absent in class? you know you'll soon drop out from class won't your dad get mad?" Hearing my father's name made me shiverred.

"Ahh ummm..gomen.." She apologozed after knowing at each other she knew I'm not on good terms with my dad.

"That's fine. He already knew about it and got mad. But thanks for telling me..don't worry I'll start attending next week anyway." I told her not wanting her worries.

"I'm really sorry. And here you were the one who comforted me and yet I-" She said but I interrupted her.

"I said its fine. Hmmm how about we make a promise?" _**Maybe it's good to make a promise.**_

"Ehh? hmm what would that be?"

"Let's promise together that will fight and live together till the end." I smiled at her.

"Yeah..Let's promise then that'll we'll be together forever!" She said in a happy tone with glint in her eyes and then she held up her pinky finger. "Pinky Promise?"

"Pinky Promise!" I said as I held her pinky with mine.

"Then from now on we'll be BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!" She said while giggling.

"yeah..BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!" I said it with a high-pitched voice. Noticing her laughing at this I too laugh with her.

after a couple of hours talking and laughing. The sun began to rise indicating that morning is almost up. Knowing this we both then began walking home since after that talking we knew that our houses were just a couple of blocks away. As we arrive in front of my house she smiled and bid me goodbye then went inside. I then walked up the road.

 _ **I guessed being bestfriend with a brat i knew from this morning isn't bad afterall.**_ **I thought to myself smiling.** _ **I just hope this kind of thing won't end...**_


	5. Chapter 3

**WAAAAAAHHH GOMEN..I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED THE STORY~~~ I KNOW ITS LIKE WHAT DAY IS IT NOW~ BUT ANYWAYS PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY**

 **I WOULD ALSO REALLY LIKE TO THANK ALL OF THE READERS WHO READ THIS STORY~~ WAAAAAAHHH Q^Q THANK YOU GUYS YOU MADE ME SO HAPPY!**

 **Akira's name will be change into AKIRA AKIYAMA..she took her mom's last name..and Aki is Kousuke's nickname to her**

 _6 years later (_ **they should be 12 years old of their age** _)_

 **-AKI POV-**

In the middle of the night my aunt burst into my room..

" AKI GET OUT OF THE HOUSE I HAVE SOMEONE OVER TODAY!"

She yelled and grab me behind my back...dragging me out of the house..

" here's your bag and uniform..change anywhere i dont care...dont come back here till another day..."

 _ **Ughhh dammit why of all time has it to be today**_ **..*sigh***

This isnt the first time she had push me out of the house..well whenever she has someone random over [ **A/N: since her aunt always bring over random men ]** she always push me out even though the house is mine and my stupid parents..

I sigh again and just grab my stuffs and went away...i walk down the path and went towards the old park..as soon as i arrive at the park i saw a familiar raven boy leaning outside the octopus tunnel..

" getting push out again? " kousuke said..

This is Kousuke we've been friends for 6 years now and during night time when our "guardians" are asleep we always sneak out and meet up here at the old park..talking about are problems and non sense stuff..well we both get push out sometimes and this place is the only place we go if it happens just like now..

" umm yeah haha" i laugh sarcastically.. "And how 'bout you? Sneaking up again or same as mine?"

"Same as you" he smirked at me.. " and im guessing you'll be staying here till the next day?"

I sigh " yeah"

" well at least im not alone " he said and smiled..and i cant help but smile back.

-...-..-..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...- [ **this means time skip** ]

 _ ***brrriiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnggg***_

" YES! Finally its lunch! " i said loudly..

" *sigh* do you really have to shout it out? " kousuke said.

" what!? Im freaking hungry that u havent eaten breakfast yet and you know it..arent you hungry too.? "

" i am but im not a pig like you " he said smirking at me...

" wha-? Are you saying im fat!? "

" whatever *sigh* come on lets go before you get crazy from hunger.."

" Kou-chan your soo mean!...neh~ LETS HURRY...NO TIME TO WASTE! " i said walking ahead of him..

As we walk to the back of the school i felt as if someone is staring at me but i ignored it..who cares IM HUNGRY!..

 **-KOUSUKE POV-**

" Kou-chan your soo mean!...neh~ LETS HURRY...NO TIME TO WASTE! "

 _ **really now..all she thinks is food..i really wonder how she even became smart**_ **..** i thought as she walk ahead to the back of the school where we usually eat lunch until i heard someone whispering and turned to them just a bit so they wont notice that i heard them.

" akiyama is dense enough to even fall for that. She's an easy target if you think about it. " the guy with blond hair said.

" yeah i think she's good and she's also smart, her figures are awesome man it'll be fun to play with her " a brown haired guy said

" yeah the problem is that kira guy. Always sticking up to her. "

" thats fine let them handle him " the 2nd guy said and grinned

 _ **tch like hell you can..i cant let you lay a single strand at her**_ i thought as we pass by them. _**i'll protect aki even if i have to kill those bastards**_ i thought as i gritted my teeth.

" kousuke are you okay? " i heard aki said that and i just realize that i stopped walking.

 **-AKI POV-**

" yeah im fine " he said and smiled.

" Are you sure? " i ask, worried if somethings wrong.

" yeah i was just lost in my thoughts. "

" And what would that be? " i ask curiously

" you getting fat " he said and smirked

" hmpf stupid! Come on before lunch would be over. " i said pulling his arms.

" i wont let them have you " he mumbled.

" what was that? "

" i said we only have 30 minutes left if we keep talking. "

" WHAT!? Why didnt you say so!? " i pulled him and run towards our place where we eat lunch.

 **I KNOW~ THIS IS THE ONLY CHAPTER THAT I'VE BEEN WORKING~ IM SORRY! WELL I'LL BE KINDA BUSY FOR THE UPCOMING PARTY OF OUR ORGANIZATION AND I REALLY DONT KNOW WHEN I'LL UPDATE AGAIN.. SOO HOPE YOU'LL STILL READ MY STORY :)**


	6. Chapter 4

**-KOUSUKE POV-**

" *yawns* ... Kou-chan so heavy!"

"Shut up! It's your fault that we're late..i can't believe you slept for the last minute of lunch break dammit"

"buuuuuuuuhhhhhh ~ but Kou-chan i was sleepy!"

"uggghhh just shut up...i don't even know why these adults need to punish us anyways.."

"That's because we're late obviously.."

"Geez be quiet will you.."

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS CHIT CHATTING OVER THERE!? IF YOU'RE DONE DELIVERING THOSE STUFFS IN THE ROOM COME WITH ME IN THE DETENTION OFFICE!"

"Uuuggghhhhhhhhh now you made it worst *facebook* " **[ A/N: hahaha instead of facepalm its facebook! since they're carrying books for punishment..XD]**

I know you guys might be wondering what happened so here's the flashback..

 _ **[*Flashback:*]**_

 _(at the back of the school)_

 _"Hey Kou-chan I'm sleepy!" I look at Aki seeing her as if her eyes are gonna drop any moment now._

 _"But Aki we're gonna be late"_

 _"But we still have 10 minutes left! pwease! pwetty pwease!? *puppy face*" I just sigh at how childish she can be.._

 _"fine..just 5 minutes and we'll go"_

 _"YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!"_

 _But just as i thought it was only 5 minutes it lasted for 30 freaking minutes! So yeah_ _ **end of Flashback..**_

 **[TIMESKIP DETENTION OFFICE]**

 **-AKI POV-**

"Just hoow many times will you visit the detention office Mr. Kira? hmm? You even influence Ms. Akiyama here to sleep during lunch break and end up being late..and Ms. Akiyama, I know you are a very smart girl yet your grades are well still the same BUT! it's affectong your behavior.."

" I deeply apologize Mr. Chairman but Kousuke is of no influence of me..it was my fault that i slept during lunch. You don't have to blame it to him." uggh it's obviously my fault and now they're blaming kousuke for it. Stupid adults. I look at Kousuke who seemed to be gritting his teeth. _**I guess being blame as always makes him get annoyed.**_

"see Ms. Akiyama your being blind by Mr. Kira's behavior" This stupid chairman just said im being blind! really now! Look who's the blind one! uggghh dammit..I just gritted my teeth being fed up with this annoying adult really gets on my nerves. I look at Kousuke giving him a this-guy-is-stupid look and he seemed to give me that look as well.

"Arrgggghhh Really? What does it even matter huh? You adults just keep on blabbering stuffs!" I guess Kousuke is really fed up..

"QUIET MR. KIRA!. you are being suspended for a week..and Ms. Akiyama if you ever do this again then i will call you guardian is that clear?"

I tensed up when he said that. Knowing about my "guardian" i felt defeated. I look at Kousuke again and he just gave me a look that said 'im fine'..i just sighed and nod to Mr. Chairman.

"Okay you students are dismissed"

- **Kousuke POV-**

I look at Aki and a frown suddenly formed into her lips..

"It's okay Aki I'm used to it don't worry. I'm always to blamed" I look away..really now i just can't stand her looking like that.

"BUT! it was my fault to begin with and Really! HE'S THE BLIND ONE!" She said and went back to getting depressed. "I'm sorry" her voice was low but i was able to hear it.

"It's okay Adults are stupid anyways! and it's great since i can play BTOOOM for the whole WEEK!" i smiled at her trying to lift her mood up.

" Waaaaahhhh SOOO UNFAIR! I WANNA PLAY TOO!" she pouted then later smiled. i smiled at her then we both suddenly laugh.

"I guess we won't be able to see each other at school then." After i said that i remembered the time where those boys are talking about her. My smile then suddenly when to a face that can't be explained. I suddenly got pissed off.

"Hey Kousuke you don't have to make a face like that. You're like your gonna eat someone up!"

I stopped and looked at her seriously " Aki don't talk to any boys while I'm gone you hear?"

I saw her suddenly blushed and said "GEEZZZ Kou-chan your like a overprotective boyfriend just now or somewhat!"

I the realized what i said and blushed "TH-THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" I then put my arm on my face hiding my now red face.

"hahahahaha I know I know! now come on before night falls" she said walking ahead of me.

I just sighed and still thought about not being able to look after Aki the moment i'm gonna be gone.

 _ **"tch..I'll kill them if they ever try something to you"**_


	7. Chapter 5

_days of kousuke's suspension has passed.._

 **-AKI POV-**

"GEEZ KOUSUKE! IT'S SO BORING THERE AT SCHOOL WITHOUT YOU!" if you're wondering why im shouting this early in the morning here at the old playground well that's because im bored! well what do you expect me to say? haha nah! wait why am i narrating anyways..geez on with the story!

"tch calm down Aki..it'll be the last day of my suspension you know" The raven boy said

"mou~ I don't care! it's still boring! oh i know! why don't you sneak in to school!"

"You know if i'll get caught i'll be expelled..and even if i really wanted to do that, i can't, it's too dangerous..anyways has there been anything suspicious going on in school?"

 _geez your so hard to tempt kou-chan!_ "well there isn't..why do you ask anyways?"

"nothing" he replied

 _ **ahh! is he worried?**_ thinking about it made me grinned..

" well there's this letter that was put in my locker though..i think its a confession or some sort" i told him trying to act as if i really dont know what' in the letter.. :)

"WHAT!? lemme see!" he shouted

"ehh? i don't want to! and why? are you worried that i might get a boyfriend before you?" i teased him.

"wha-what? that's not it!" he blushed " I was just worried that you might get in trouble!"

"trouble? why would that be?" i ask confused on what he was saying.

"i uhh *sigh* nevermind..if someone confesses to you i should be there!" he said trying to change the subject which i the idiot one just goes along with it not noticing the change of subject.

"eh? *blushed* but that's invading privacy you know!"

"i don't care..even so, what if he harms you? i can't let that happen can i?" he told me in a concern voice which remind me..ohh soo that means...

"so that means you'll go to my school tomorrow afternoon right?" i grinned knowing that i've succeeded in getting him to sneak in the school.

" *sigh* fine as long as i won't get caught stupid" he said turning away from me.

"hey don't leave me behind! and who are you calling stupid? baka!?"

"tch..hurry up..and im no baka stupid!" he walked faster but before that i guess i saw i glimpse of a smile there..which made me smile

 _ **you stupid baka you making me smile for some unreasonable reason**_ *smiles*

"wait for me~~~"

 **it's short but i hope you like it :)**


	8. Chapter 6

**-AKI POV-**

"Gaaaaaaaahhh where the hell is Kousuke its almost Lunch time waaahhhhh" I said to no one in particula while walking to my locker to get my book for the next class in the afternoon.

 _ ***drop***_

"huh? oh yeah i completely forgot about this!" I said as i picked up the letter that dropped.

"hmm i wonder why I'm needed by the rooftop this lunch when this person can just ask me after school. ew is this some kind of anime or some sort? yuck!" i put the letter inside my bag and went to close my locker.

 _ ***sigh* I wonder if Kousuke forgot..I guess I should just go alone instead..**_

 _ ***BRRRRIIIINNGGG***_

"YAY LUNCH TIME!" _**maybe i should eat first meh maybe that person is waiting upstairs gotta go early before that person arrives! weeee**_

 _ **[timeskippu]**_

 _ **(at the rooftop)**_

 _ **Good! no one's here yet lemme go hide on the corner and see who this person is! if its ugly imma just wait till he goes out! meh~ like i care for his confession anyways!**_ I thought as i went to the corner to hide. _**I wish Kou-chan was here!mou~~**_

 _*creeek*_ _ **[ A/N: ew cheap sound fx! hahaha im sorry!]**_

"huh? i guess she's not here yet. Hey Gary!" the blond guy called. _**pfft what kind of name is that! but wait what!? he's not alone!?**_

"i guess we'll have to wait for her Troy just be patient." the browned haired said.

"What do we do when she arrives? i don't wanna get caught with this" blondie said _**huh? caught by what?**_

"no worries we all just go along with the plan" brownie said

"oh yeah the plan! i almost forgot!" blondie said

"all we have to do is that you, Troy, will act out as if you'd confess to her. if she said yes then i guess we got no problems then. But if she says no, we'll come out and drag her down." brownie smirked as he said this.

" ohh yeah! and we'll blackmail her! i wonder how those skin of her feels!" blondie said as he drooled.

 _ **What the- these guys are just a bunch of perverts! damn i regret coming here now! but meh just like the saying curiosity can get you killed! now how would i escape from this! gaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!**_

 _ ***clank!***_

"huh? what was that!?" blondie said

"you guys check the rooftop someone might be eavesdropping!" brownie said

 _ **waaahhhh! what do i do! what do i do! what to i do! huh!?**_

"ah-mphhhhhhfff" _**OMG I'VE BEEN CAUGHT!**_

 **dun dun dun dun...cliffhanger!\**

 **haha im sorry i just feel like doing this...**


	9. Chapter 7

_***flashback***_

 _ **What the- these guys are just a bunch of perverts! damn i regret coming here now! but meh just like the saying curiosity can get you killed! now how would i escape from this! gaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!**_

 _ ***clank!***_

"huh? what was that!?" blondie said

"you guys check the rooftop someone might be eavesdropping!" brownie said

 _ **waaahhhh! what do i do! what do i do! what to i do! huh!?**_

"ah-mphhhhhhfff" _**OMG I'VE BEEN CAUGHT!**_

 _ ***end of flashback***_

 _ **-AKI POV-**_

"Shhhhh screaming would just get us caught idiot"

A familiar voice suddenly whispered in my ear.. _**ehh? is that...**_

"KOU-CHAN!' i whispered shouted.." The hell you got me surprised! what are you doing here?"

" ughhh there was this person who got bored and forced me into this mess.." Kou-chan said

i just formed an "o" shape of my mouth while remembering the past events

"now how are we gonna get out of these perve- Aki are you listening?"

i snap out of my thoughts as i heard kousuke calling me..

"ehh? ohh umm wait till they get bored and leave?" i said

Kousuke facepalmed and look at me with a are-you-serious look and i just answered him with a shrugged. Well it was the best thing i could think of i guess?

"Seriously Aki your such a useless idiot" Wow how dare he said that to me? I just hmph and said "do you have any idea mr. Oh so smartass?"

 _ **-KOUSUKE POV-**_

"Well of course i do" she just hmph and pout at me gosh stop being cute! Ughh. Good thing i was able to make it or else she would've been caught with these assholes. Just thinking about it made me tch and i didn't realize aki was looking at me until she said.

"So kou-chan what's your plan?"

"We'll sneak out and hide in places where they're done searching cuz im pretty sure they're not done searchi-?" I raised an eyebrow at her as she was trying to sneak out even though i wasn't even done talking. * _ **sigh seriously aki.**_ Then suddenly i noticed that there was a shadow right beside us.

 _ **"**_ Hey aki wait! Your not suppose to get ou-!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

"Hey boss i got the girl!"

Tch without thinking i tackled the guy and went in for a punch till he got knocked out, i grabbed Aki's hand and went for a run but then right as we we're running a guy came into the scene screaming that he found us.

"Tch you should've been more careful!"

"Gomen kou-chan! Mou well can't help it! It was hot in there being with you!"

"Wha-what!?" I suddenly bump her head while blushing at what she said. "Are you serious!? If you could've bear with it a little longer we wouldn't be in this situation...sheessssh"

"Owwie! That hurts kou-chan! Hmph even you can't bear-oh my"

"what!?" I asked her then noticed that she's looking right behind me so i followed her gaze and there stood 5 men, i glared at the two familiar men.

 **-AKI POV-**

"my my i didn't expect that the knight and shining armor would come here, thought you got suspended" brownie smirked at us as he said that and i swear i saw kousuke glaring at them.

"What are we gonna do now Gary? We can't have fun with this." The blondie pervert said as he stared at me with mischievous eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Kousuke said to them as his glare went intense.

"Oh my, well as you can see we just wanted to play with Ms. Akiyama here you know?" As that brownie said that chills just suddenly went up to my spine. I took kousuke's arm as it seems that i was shaking. I mean this is getting scary!

"Kousuke let's get out of here.." i told kousuke with a low voice.

 **-KOUSUKE POV-**

I look at Aki as she was shaking right beside me. Tsk how the hell can we get out of this!

"Don't worry Aki we'll get through them." I told her with a soft voice.

"Tch this is getting annoying! YOU GUYS GO GET THAT THEM!" Tsk this Gary guy is getting his heads up! I won't let him get near her!

"Aki i'll distract them make sure you get to run don't worry about me!" I told her as i was about yo launch at those guys she suddenly grab my shirt.

"What are you doing!? You should run!"

"But i can't leave you out here when i know you'll get hurt! And who do you think i am!?" Ilook at her eyes and i know she's serious in not leaving.

I just sigh at this as i suddenly remembered that she knows martial arts. Tsk damn it still if they lay their filthy hands on her they better prepare!

"Fine.. You better not get caught or i'll seriously kill you -.-"

 **-Aki POV-**

"ughh really now kou-chan! They're the one attacking us! And can you even fight them alone!?"

"Yyyaaaaahhhh" some random guy was about to tackle kousuke but he just slipped right at him and suddenly grab a metal bar beside him and smashed it to the guy. My eyes widened at this as i didn't expect him to go at such level but wow i have never seen this look of him. For some reason it's kind of scary.

"AKI!"

I snapped at my thought and noticed the guy behind me was about to grab me..so i ducked and kick his jaw. Just stared at him as he lost his consciousness.

"ArGhhh!" I look at kousuke as he tackled and punched the blondie below him but my eyes suddenly widened when that brownie was gonna hit him with a bat.

"KOUSUKE!" I made a run for it but there were guys blocking my way.

" KOUSUKE WATCH OUT!" But it was too late kousuke was hit by the head and fell off to the ground. And i just cant't believe it!

"KOUSUKE!"

 **Whoa can't believed that i forgot about this...i apologize for the slow update..**


	10. AN

_**Hey guys Shiro here~ If you know about wattpad then please follow me there! My name there is ShiroyukiNEKOssu and well you see I only have this one story of mine~ but most likely my story would be updated there since wattpad was my first link in making stories but I would also be sharing it here too so hope you guys would vote and like my stuff~~ wub you all till next time then~**_


End file.
